On the Road
"On the Road" is a song from Thumbelina. It is sung by Mrs. Toad and the Singers de España (and eventually, Thumbelina) as the former tries convincing the latter to marry her eldest, most desirous son, Grundel, instead of Cornelius. Lyrics Mrs. Toad: The scrubbings, and the washings, And the noses with the drippings, And the sopas always boiling... Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: Si, Si! Mrs. Toad: The panes and windows falling, With the diapers changing, With the roof; she's leaking! And the enchiladas spoiling... Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: Oooh... Mrs. Toad: Do you know how to do these things? Like you will have to do these things Or does the very thought of it make you wince? Thumbelina, Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: Uhh... Mrs Toad: I thought so. Then...don't marry the prince! Thumbelina: Oh dear. Mrs. Toad: You see, ey? You become a big a-star like me. We make big moneys together. You make Mama rich. You are important person. You are famous. You are a star! Thumbelina: A star? Well, I suppose... Mrs. Toad: Now, repeat after me... We are the Singers de Espana, the original cast And there hasn't been a town we haven't played Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: We are the Singers de Espana and we sing very fast! Mozo: We get on! Grundel: We get off! Gringo: We get paid! Mrs. Toad: Sing! Thumbelina: Could you say that a little slower? Mrs. Toad: Slower? We don't do ballads. Thumbelina: Oh, maybe I could take notes. Mrs. Toad: We are free and independent, we go everywhere And we cuchi-cuchi-cuchi all the way We're gonna teach you how to Samba, and to Ramba, y La Bamba and every number Thumbelina, say ole! Mrs. Toad, Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: Come on the road, my little castanet Come on the road, and famous you will get! Mrs. Toad: I'll make you star, get you small guitar Mrs. Toad, Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: You'll be hot, muchacha, once I gotcha Mrs. Toad: On the road! Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: Thumbelinacita! No one could be sweet-a! Sing with Mamacita! We go on the road, Huah! Mrs Toad: Ay, yi yi yi yi! Ay, que pero bien bailan mis ranitos la conga! Now we sing! We open Monday in Medina, then we do Babylon, Then we hop to Barcelona for a week, Then for a month in Athens at the Parthenon Where they love us 'cause we do the show in Greek Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: We are the finest in the business, it's a well known fact And you'll forgive us if we have to blow the horn Mrs Toad: Because this isn't any ordinary animal act And today a star is born! Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: Go on the road, you'll hear the peoples roar You're not a toad Mrs Toad: But that's what make-up's for! Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: Just sing on pitch, we get very rich Wait until they see the Thumbelina- Mrs Toad: On the road! Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: Singing Thumbelina, dancing Thumbelina, something Thumbelina! Mrs Toad: Now I make her sing! Thumbelina: AAaaaaahhhhhhh! Mrs Toad: Bueno, muy bueno, you got it! Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: Come on the road, we make you big success Come on the road Mrs Toad: You're in the union, yes? Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: The life, she's sweet Mrs Toad: Si! Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: Lots of flies to eat Mrs Toad: Yum yum! Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: So why be little fish in little pond When you can go so far beyond? Mrs Toad: I think perhaps we make you blonde! Mrs Toad, Mozo, Gringo, Grundel: When we get on the road! Thumbelina: On the road! All: Let's hit the road! Ole! Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Don Bluth Songs Category:Thumbelina Songs